


Night Calls

by Skipp



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, sort of eh.. cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipp/pseuds/Skipp
Summary: „I have no idea how I will ever repay you for all of this,“ Mark almost sobbed his gratitude. He curled to the side and threw the white duvet over his head.





	Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you need a good friend and a hug, even if it's over a telephone line.
> 
> Placed vaguely around blink's first disbanding and Matt's moving to LA.
> 
>  
> 
> *****
> 
> The usuall drill.. all mistakes are mine, all characters appearing in these works are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The situations, the dialogs and other relations are all fictional. The characters have their own personalities and choices that are not those of the real people. 
> 
> Do not post any of my works published here or elsewhere without my explicit permission.

_Empty again._

Mark laid in the darkness, listening to his own shallow breath. A police siren went off somewhere in the distance. His fingers were slowly brushing the bed sheet, nails scratching at the fabric, making little  _skrit skrit_  noises. Only the faint cologne traces that lingered on the pillows next to him were the evidence that he wasn’t in the bed alone all the time. But now the other empty half spoke of a different story. A story of hurt, swallowed protests, reproaches of selfishness, blind accusations, broken trust and growing estrangement.

_Empty again._

Mark lost the track of how many times he was laying like this, questioning the darkness around him to find some way how to repair their crumbling relationship. However, with every night spent alone, with every argument furiously shouted over the closed studio door the outlook for a positive change was vanishing. There was barely something to reconcile. He felt like endlessly drowning, treading water above a bottomless abyss, waves washing over him, flooding his throat, choking.

He turned on his back, covering face with hands. Mark exhaled deeply, trying to contain the guttingly depressing feeling. The world outside the bedroom muted by heavy window curtains, knew very little of the nights when he tried to swallow waves of cries. Buried in the deep void inside, numb, walking around like a lifeless imitation of himself.

_Empty again._

He reached for the bedside table, fumbled a while around for his cell phone and then pressed the second number on speed dial. He counted the numbers of ringings on the other side of the line … _four, five, six…_

Somebody picked up.

„H—,  _hello?“_

Mark squeezed his eyes, exhaled and answered the sleepy question. „Hi, it’s me… um, sorry to disturb you again.“

„No, no no, it’s fine…“ some rustling of fabric in the background „…you know I don’t mind your witching hour calls. How are you?“

„I can’t sleep again. Believe me, I tried to resist. Yet here is me, calling you at 3.30am again,“ Mark sighed, propping himself against pillow. „I feel guilty every time I wake you up. I hope I’m not disturbing you at anything,“ he added a little hesitantly.  _Are you alone_  was the unspoken question.

„You’re not. You know I repeatedly told you you can call me at any time,“ the voice assured him. „I’ll go make myself a coffee and you can tell me what happened, okay?“

„I have no idea how I will ever repay you for all of this,“ Mark almost sobbed his gratitude. He curled to the side and threw the white duvet over his head. It was pointless to hide like this because no one would come, at least not until lunch. Maybe not even then.

*

_I’m an idiot_ Mark though when he pulled off. The car picked up speed. _I’m a cartoon character because people in real life don’t do such things. Shit, I’m what? Thirty five??? No, thirty six, a pathetic thirty six year old romcom character. The awkward one that you feel pity the moment they appear on screen._

He sped through LA streets, up to the Lyric and turned right. The car stopped at the pavement. Mark sat inside, watching the quiet house.  _This is so cheesy. I am cheesy. I should drive back home and face him next time like and adult. Maybe invite him for a dinner._ His left leg nervously tapped on the floor.

„What do I do, what do I do?“ he chanted under his breath. „Unn _ngh_ ,“ He slammed his head on the steering wheel so hard the horn went off, startling him and a lethargic cat laying in the shadows next to the entrance.

Mark froze and looked up to examine the left window in the first floor.  _Did he_ — _? No, looks like he didn’t._ „Ufff,“ he sighed in relief. After a minute Mark‘s knee was jiggling again. He felt like chewing on his finger nails.

„Fuck it! Now or never!“ he jumped out of the car and went for the gate.

The cat on the pavement didn’t even bothered to raise her head to check who came to see her owner.

Mark punched the code into the old door lock and took the stairs up by two. When he ringed at the door in the first floor apartment his heart was in his throat.

The door flew open. „Heeey!“ shouted the guy opening the door.

„Hi Matt, I know this is sorta sudden, ahm…“

„No it’s fine. I just finished,“ the guy stretched his arms and hugged Mark.

_Aah, shit, not good. You’re not making it better_ Mark’s brain was screaming.

„Please come in, would you like something to drink?“ Matt invited him, already strolling back to the living room. Mark stumbled behind him.

„We should celebrate, yesterday I packed out the last box. Now I am officially living in The City of Angels,“ Matt grinned making a  _ta-daa_  gesture with his arms.

„Nice, nice. Hey, there is something I need to get off my mind, okay? I’ll try to speak as clearly as possible,“ he cleared his throat. „Please don’t interrupt me, I think I won’t be able to finish if you do that,“ Mark nervously ran a hand through his hair.

„Please don’t laugh, I’m dead serious… so, you remember when we started to talk back then? Like the night calls and stuff. I’m forever indebted to you. I very much cherish what you did for me. I never thought someone would be so understanding, patient and supporting. I never needed to prove myself to you. You helped me to vent my frustration, find balance again and you genuinely cared about me. I thank you for that a thousand times. I came to like you so very much and I’m endlessly happy that we got so close. I never felt so in sync with anyone else in my life. Well exc—. But I’m done with that.“ Mark’s voice was determined, eyes boring into Matt, searching for any sign of reaction.

Matt inhaled and opened his mouth, but Mark decided to continue.

„And then you decided to move here! I was thinking… that‘s the best thing that ever happened to me. I know this a bad opportunity, but I thought maybe we could you know, go out together for a dinner or an art exhibition. Umm, I mean together as in  _together_ together. But only if you, you know… umm, like me too,“ Mark finished almost whispering.

Matt was watching him with tender eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching.

„You don’t need to answer now, you can answer when you want. Or like, never answer at all. God I’m so sorry, this is embarrassing. I’ll leave.“ Mark pinched his nose and turned back to the door.

„You want to leave without hearing what I have to say?“

„Why do you think I came to LA?“

„Well, you said surf spots and networking.“ Mark shrugged, not really understanding why the change of subject.

Matt chuckled and came to Mark, gently knocking on his head. „Dude, how can you be so dense?“

„What?“

„You really think I moved here just for the sole joy of surfing and making music.“

„Well, I—.“

„You’re really a piece of work, Hoppus. I came to LA because  _you_  live here, you dummy,“ Matt shook his head smiling.

„So is this a yes?“

„Yes, this is a yes. And stop fiddling with your shirt‘s hem.”

„Sorry I do this every time I‘m nervous,“ Mark let go of his shirt.

„Then take it off.“

„What?“

„Take. It. Off.“ Matt raised an eyebrow.

„Well I thought—.“

„Stop thinking Mark,“ Matt came up to him and drew their mouths together. Mark could feel Matt grinning against his lips, making him smile too.

Matt’s kisses were hot, intense and ignited a spark of heat deep in Mark’s stomach. Mark was willing to do everything to make the flames burn more. Matt slipped out of Mark‘s grasp, cheeks red, eyes almost glassy. „Will that shirt come off now?“

Mark nodded enthusiastically.

The floor was scattered with shirts and pants in no time. They made it to the couch, Matt pushed Mark to sit down and straddled him, hungrily mouthing at the hollow of his throat. One hand groping the outline of Mark’s cock through boxers, the second one tightly wrapped around Mark’s neck.

Mark dropped his last remains of shame and ran his hands slowly over Matt‘s chest and then down, trailing over his thighs in a tender tease. Matt purred like a cat, circling hips, making Mark hiss through teeth with lust.

„I never guessed you’re a briefs guy,“ Mark traced the bulge in Matt’s crotch.

„I like to wear nice tight pants, and that does not go well with boxers, right?“

„Yeah I noticed,“ Mark brushed the slowly growing damp spot.  

Matt arched his hips into Mark’s hand, enjoying the friction. „Yeah, I want you to—, yeah,  _that_.“

Mark slipped hand behind the band of Matt‘s briefs, wrapping his fingers around Matt, sighing at the way his cock fit in his hand, hot and real. „You have no idea how much I’ve been longing to do this,“ he whispered into Matt’s hair.

„Oh I have, believe me,“ Matt snorted. „Since you never stopped calling me, even after three years. And I have a very vivid imagination on top of that.“

Mark swallowed audibly. „You never said anything.“

„What should I said then? Mark Hoppus, I betrayed your trust, instead of being a good friend I felt in love? Would you now please fuck me senseless?“

„You could. I would do that. I totally can do that.“

„What’s that for lousy manners? We didn’t even had a real date! I want to be wooed.“

„I can woo you right the fuck now,“ Mark flipped them to the side and started to jerk off Matt slowly, taking the time to feel the way Matt’s cock pulsed in his hand.

„Well don’t fucking stop,“ Matt shook and groaned, lips parted, swollen from kissing and rubbing against Mark’s two-day beard.

When Matt came, cursing and trashing under his hands, Mark dropped his head down, muttering „God you’re so fucking pretty.“

„I know,“ Matt said smugly and still breathing heavy, rolled Mark onto his back. „I’ve got the looks and the  _skills_. Watch me,“ he ran hand through Mark‘s short happy trail and moved down, wetting his lips.


End file.
